masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Schneider
The rightful prince of the Empire of Man was a lad with a bright future. Pure of heart would be the best way to describe him. All of his peers admired him for how valiant he was even at a very young age. The time would soon come for him to take his rightful place atop the throne and to rule his people and lead them to greatness. On the day of the coronation, he vanished without a trace. All of the nobles were left in despair, as a successor was necessary because of the king's poor health. In a rather rash decision, the king adopted a son into his family. That son would eventually lead to the downfall of the Empire of Man, as his disturbed childhood left him scarred all the way into his teenage years and adulthood. Before the day of the coronation, Schneider received a letter from an old friend he once cherished. The letter requested for Schneider to arrive to a small island near the Fire Nation's territory. Wishing to find out what had become of his friend, Schneider disregarded his big day and set sail with a small ship that was anchored to a nearby shipyard. Upon his arrival, he could already feel the tainted air around him and as the smog faded from his surroundings, it revealed his old friend Marble... or what had become of him. Marble had spent so much time in the area that he had completely lost his sanity. Even as Schneider stood there, Marble would laugh to himself almost on the brink of giving out. Schneider knew what had to be done and promptly put his old friend out of his misery. After turning around to leave, he saw the the boat he had arrived on was no longer there. And there he remained on the cursed island for an ungodly amount of time. At times he would hear voices coming from inside his head but strong-willed as ever, he persisted and remained among the realm of the sane. Until finally, a ray of hope came his way, a group of sailors had steered close to the island and Schneider decided to make a break for it and swim all the way to their vessel. Upon his return to the Empire, he saw that it had gone to complete ruin. Bandits roamed everywhere he went and soldiers were seen taking food and drink away from starving villagers. Once he entered the castle, he saw the new king standing atop his throne, alone. Location Hero schneider Is located in Middle Earths "fallen king Palace" . Kill Arthas and bring "abandoned prince's chosen path" to the circle on the right to summon hero schneider. Tips Hero Schneider Will be your first real challenging boss due to his high damage and hp. It is recommended to be at least t3 before challenging him to have the best chance. Once he has ~80% hp he will start using an aoe stun that does alot of damage. It has a cooldown of roughly 10 seconds. Once he reaches 50% hp he will launch an aoe nuke that will most likely one hit you. upon reaching ~25% hp he will start to use another nuke which is a projectile similar to the hidden class Schneider Q. This has a cooldown of roughly 6-7 seconds.